Facing Your Fears
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Sometimes facing your fears will make you stronger, but sometimes they'll push you right back to the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Facing your fears is probably one of the hardest things to do. Especially when they've haunted you for so long, creeping their way into your dreams and taking over your life to the point where you just can't take it anymore.

**-x-**

Kyoya's eyes shot open as he threw himself forward, sweat ran down from his forehead onto his cheek, merging with the tears that were also present.

'Just another nightmare.' He panted, wiping his face.

For the past week Kyoya had been waking up from strange and truly terrifying nightmares. The nightmares had all been based on the same thing, which caused them to have exactly the same ending. They reminded him of something. Something he wanted to put behind him, but never could.

He looked around the room, all of his team mates lay happily tucked up in their beds, unaware of what Kyoya had just been through. The nightmares all seemed so real, that they were hard to forget.

Kyoya got out of bed and headed downstairs. Maybe a cold drink would help him calm down.

He quietly got out of bed making sure not to wake his team mates. Once he got downstairs he opened the fridge and got a bottled water. He sat down and quickly drank it, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing up? It's 4 in the morning." A tired Nile asked.

Kyoya turned to his friend, "nothing. I was just thirsty. Anyway, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you, your not exactly the quietest person in the world, Kyoya."

Kyoya said nothing as his friend sat down on the seat opposite him. Kyoya didn't make any eye contact, instead he looked out of the slightly open window. It was raining. Even the weather was miserable.

"What's been up with you lately Kyoya? You haven't been the same since you started having those nightmares…"

"Nothing – wait, what? How did you know about the nightmares?"

"I just do. They must be really bad if they cause you to be this emotionally unstable."

"I'm not emotionally unstable."

"How come you still have tear marks on your cheeks then?"

Kyoya quickly wiped them away, turning away from his friend as he did so.

There was nothing but silence now, as the two friends had no idea what to say. About 5 minutes later a booming voice entered the kitchen, almost deafening the 2 bladers sitting at the table. "Good morning Kyoya-san"

"What am I, Invisible?"

"Sorry, Morning Nile!"

"That's more like it."

Benkei opened the fridge door, grabbing as much food as he could. Kyoya and Nile both sat watching the bull as he dumped the food onto the bench and began making a sandwich. Almost instantly a foot long sandwich appeared on the bench, he must be a pro at preparing a sandwich, he's probably done it more times then anyone else.

"At least Nile's stopped talking about my nightmares" Kyoya muttered under his breathe.

Benkei then joined them at the table, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth as the others watched with wide eyes.

Kyoya then got up, not saying a word. He headed upstairs to the room he and his team mates shared. Since he was now alone, everyone was downstairs except from Damoure who was in the bathroom. Kyoya kneeled down on the floor, reaching for something under his bed. He pulled out an old tattered book that looked like it had been through the washing machine 20 times.

Kyoya made himself comfortable, flicking through the pages of what seemed to be a scrap book. The memorys flowed back into Kyoya's brain, he even smiled at a few.

But then he stopped at a certain page. It was of him as a young kid, in a hospital bed with multiple broken bones. Next to him sat a beautiful turquoise haired lady. She had a warm smile, kind eyes and just looked the total opposite of Kyoya. His finger ran across the picture, spiralling around the lady.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, staring at the picture in front of him.

"Kyoya, it's time to go!"

Kyoya snapped out of his fantasy, hiding the book under his bed once again. "Where are we going?"

"You've forgotten already? Today's the day you and Ginkga arranged to have a rematch. So you could pay him back for the world championships."

"I didn't forget, I just have more important things on my mind."

"Since when has ANYTHING been more important than you beating Ginkga?! It was the only thing you went on about."

"If you knew, you'd understand." Kyoya then grabbed Leone and walked out of the door way. As usual, Benkei followed him like a little lost puppy.

"What's been up with Kyoya lately?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Wow, your best friends with him and he still doesn't trust you. That tells us something…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If he trusted you then wouldn't he have told you what was going on?"

"I suppose so….. But let's not worry about it. If Kyoya wants to fight away whatever it is by himself then, that's his problem, not mine."

Nile and Damoure walked out, running up to Kyoya and Benkei. The 4 walked silently across the pavement, heading straight towards Madoka's work shop. It was a nice change for Nile, he was usually the one stuck in the house while the other were out. But most of the time, it was by choice.

Entering the work shop they found Madoka, Ginkga, Tsubasa and Masamune all sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys!" An excited Ginkga shouted, "ready for our battle Kyoya?"

"Mhmm.."

"Well then, let's not stand around. Let's do this thing!"

"Ok."

Ginkga looked at Kyoya puzzled. Where was that over confident blader that he knew so well? He certainly wasn't there.

Ginkga was just about to ask him when Nile gave him a small nudge.

"I know what your thinking, and I want to know what's bothering him too, but he won't tell us so we better just leave it for now."

Ginkga nodded, he thought it was best to listen to the Egyptian teen so he wouldn't get onto Kyoya's bad side, because that's a side nobody wants to be on.

* * *

**I imagined this story going alot better then that, but it's only the first chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be better.**

**Please leave a review, but please don't point out spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not the best person at grammar or spelling, i know. But I don't need other people to tell me that.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's taking me so long to update my stories, but school is literally taking over my life. Even after it's over. But I've started writing my stories at school (secretly of course..) so hopefully updates shouldn't take so long. :)**

**Also, I've had writers block. So apologies in advance if there are parts that don't make sense and there's any spelling/grammar errors.**

* * *

The air was ice cold and the stadium was damp. But that wasn't going to put Kyoya off, he had more important things on his mind but he still wanted to beat Ginkga.

"Ready Kyoya?" Ginkga said patiently, hoping that the lion was now in a better mood.

"Bring it on Ginkga!"

"Now that's the Kyoya I know."

Both of them stood at either side of the bey dish and took out their launchers, putting their beys into place.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LET IT – RIP!"

They then ripped their beys. Pegasus began circling the stadium while Leone did it's regular defence technique.

Leone and Pegasus clashed over and over again, Kyoya and Ginkga unleashed their special moves and shouted at one another. But something didn't feel right, like Kyoya wasn't even thinking about what he was doing.

"Kyoya, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just… Your acting different."

"Whatever, let's just concentrate on the battle."

Kyoya's attention then turned back to the battle, but Ginkga was still focused on Kyoya.

Ginkga was so focused on Kyoya he failed to notice his bey had been flung out of the stadium.

When Ginkga finally snapped out of it he looked down at his feet.

"Pegasus?"

"I finally beat you, Ginkga!"

"G-great job."

Leone flew out of the stadium, landing into Kyoya's grasp. Without hesitation Kyoya walked out of the stadium, hands in his pockets. He really was good at hiding his emotions, at least from his friends. When he was alone he could never seem to keep them locked up like he could around his friends.

Kyoya walked, and walked until he came across a small warehouse.

"This sure brings back memories."

Kyoya hadn't been at the warehouse since he disbanded the Face Hunters.

Kyoya turned the latch on the door, and let himself in. The walls were still peeling, the floorboards were still creaky and the windows were still smashed. But to Kyoya, this place was special. It held many good memories, but also a few bad.

There was a worn out couch, a coffee table, a small TV, and then there was a small hole in the wall. The small hole had been caused by the one and only Benkei. Kyoya remembered it like it was only yesterday. Benkei had forced Kyoya into a hug, Kyoya had panicked from the thought of possibly being squished to death, which had caused Benkei to fall backwards, creating a hole.

Looking back Kyoya actually found that memory hilarious.

Kyoya sat down on the couch, wiping away as much as the dust as he possible could.

What Kyoya didn't know was that one of his team mates were outside, watching him from behind a tree.

His team mate walked through the door, being as quiet as he could.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Nile? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because your a stalker?"

"…No, I want to know why you haven't been yourself lately."

"It's nothing. Besides why do you care so much?"

"Because your my friend, aren't you?"

"I suppose so, since you keep saying I am."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, and I can see where this is going."

"If you trust me then why won't you tell me?"

"Because… I don't really like talking about it. Benkei doesn't even know…"

"Wow, if Benkei doesn't know then it must be as bad as you make it seem."

"It is."

"You do know that even though you haven't known me as long as you've known Benkei, I'm always here for you. So are all of the others."

Kyoya smiled at his friend. Those words stuck into his head, he was happy he had a good friend like Nile who would go to the ends of the earth to help him. And of course there was the others too.

"Thanks Nile."

"Anytime."

Nile then got up and walked towards the exit, "remember, dinners at 12." He then completely vanished from sight. Kyoya was now alone once again.

He loved having Nile as a friend. But nothing more. He'd witnessed a few of the NilexKyoya stories and nearly gagged at all of them. He'd admit, the way the stories were written was amazing, but why him?! Being gay wasn't wrong… He could just never imagine himself with anyone of his friends in that way.

Anyway, Kyoya was sitting on the couch, staring into space wondering why the hell he'd gone there when all of a sudden he heard a huge bang from upstairs.

He grabbed Leone and his launcher and began cautiously walking up the stairs. Step by step. Until he was at the top. The noise had came from a small room that had been locked for some time now. How did he know? Because he was the one that locked it. When he had been the leader of the face hunters that had been his room. And it always stayed locked, unless he was in it of course.

He grasped the cold metal, turning it slightly until he heard it click. Kyoya opened the door, he found Benkei, lying on the floor where he had just recently landed face first onto the floor.

Kyoya lowered his launcher, knowing Benkei wasn't a threat to him, "what are you doing here? Ever heard of a little personal space?"

"But Kyoya! I was worried about you!"

"You don't need to worry about me, ok? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!"

"Are you sure about that Kyoya?"

"Yes I am. I know it's about those nightmares, there just nightmares though, nothing to be taken seriously."

"I'm just going to take your word for it. I'll see you later, Nile almost has dinner ready!"

"Nile's cooking? That's something I never expected to hear..."

"I know right? But I guess he needs something to do when he's not blading."

"Good point. So are we going or not?"

"Oh yea! Let's go!"

Benkei then grabbed Kyoya's wrist, dragging him out of the warehouse.

"Benkei, you know I have these amazing things that help me get around, they're called LEGS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya and Benkei entered the house, taking their shoe's of at the front door.

They were welcomed by a delicious smell, and their friend Damoure.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?"

"We just, uh, went for a walk."

"Ok then… Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh goody! I can't wait to see what Nile's made."

"I just hope he's a good cook."

The 3 bladers sat down at the table, waiting for their friend to finish making their dinner.

A short while later, Nile came in balancing 4 plates on his hands and arms. He carefully placed 1 by each of his friends and sat down to enjoy his own.

"So, Nile. what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why have you gone to so much trouble to make us dinner?"

"So I can't make my friends dinner without being questioned? Nice friends you are…"

"O..k, thanks, I guess."

All of them sat quietly as they ate their dinner.

"I have to admit, Nile. This is pretty good."

"Pretty good? It's amazing!"

Nile laughed "Thanks."

An awkward silence took over the 4 bladers.

"So.. How's everyones day been." Damoure said, cutting the silence.

"Good, I suppose."

"Great."

Kyoya said nothing.

"What about you Kyoya?"

"Hm? Oh, it's been ok." The lion bladers voice became soft and mellow.

Nile, Damoure and Benkei exchanged looks.

"Oh for crying out loud! Will you just tell us about your nightmare?!" Nile had became extremely inpatient with his friend.

Damoure and Benkei looked at him in shock.

"Ok Nile. Why don't you calm down?" Damoure whispered, not wanting to make him even more angry.

"How can I calm down when he looks so miserable? if he doesn't tell us then how are we meant to help him? All he's done since this morning is mope!" Even Kyoya was shocked at his friends actions. Nile had never lost his temper with any of them before.

"I haven't been moping! Why can't you just respect that I don't want to tell you guys?"

"You don't trust us? Is that why your not telling us?"

"I do trust you! I trust every single one of you, but, just thinking about it brings back memories. Memories which I don't want to remember..."

"Kyoya, I'm pretty sure all of us have bad memories. I know I do. All we want to do is help you."

"I don't need help. And i'm sure that your memories are better than mine."

"Alright then. Let's put that to the test." Nile paused for a second, then began talking again when he had their full attention, "When I was younger, I lost my mother to a crocodile. She'd gone out to buy some groceries to clear her mind of the argument we had both had a few hours before that. She was found the next day by the side of the river bank with multiple bite wounds and alot of blood. My dad didn't take the loss well, he blamed me and began taking his anger out on me. He tortured me. My father told my siblings that i'd gone missing and that I wasn't returning home, so they wouldn't go looking for me. Luckily my sibling knew better. My sister Seshat found me in the basement, almost dead and hanging onto life by a string. I was then sent to the hospital, where I recieved surgery and the care I needed. My dad was then sentenced to life in prison. But the experience hasn't fully gone, I now suffer from depression."

From hearing Nile's story Benkei burst out into tears, while the others sat now with sad expressions on their faces.

"I guess I was wrong. your memories aren't better then mine."

Nile saw sadness and regret fill Kyoya's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Nile couldn't believe what he heard. The lion was apologising.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault that my dad was demented."

"Since you told us that, then I guess it's only fair to tell you about my nightmare."

"No, If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. I shouldn't push you."

"But I want to..." Kyoya paused like Nile did, thinking about how he was going to explain. When he'd figured out how to say it he began, "When I was younger I had a very loving family, a mother, father, and a wonderful baby sister. A few days after my 7th birthday me and my family were out in the street, it was late so there wasn't anyone around. All of a sudden a cloaked figure ripped his bey on us. The bey was extremely strong, and it killed both of my parents. I tried to fight back, but my Leone just wasn't strong enough. The next morning I awoke in my bed, my neighbour said he found me and brought me home. But he wasn't able to save my parents. He also told me that my sister went missing the exact same day, and she's been missing ever since..."

"So I guess we both have something else in common, we've both lost our parents. But how come you keep having nightmares about it?"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe the nighmares are trying to tell you something."

"Possibly. But what?"

"I'm not sure. But I promise you we'll find out."

"Thanks, all of you. It means so much to have friends like you I could count on."

"It's really no problem, Kyoya. But for now let's all just relax and enjoy the rest of our meal."

When they finished their meals they put their dishes in the sink, and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and all they wanted to do was sleep. They all slipped into bed, Benkei fell asleep straight away while the others were trying to block out the noise of him snoring with their pillows.

"Why does he have to be such a loud snorer!"

"It's a question i've been asking myself since the day I met him..."

Within an hour of going to bed each one of them had somehow managed to get to sleep. Each of them dreaming sweetly, except from the lion blader who was tossing and turning in his bed sheets.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue with this, It would be much appreciated :o)**

**I think Kyoya and Nile were OOC in this chapter, so I apologise for that. **

**I've also gone back and corrected any spelling errors in the first and second chapter. Hopefully I haven't missed any...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana chan: I didn't fully understand your review, but I thought I'd reply anyway. The whole story is based on Kyoya and Nile's friendship, so he'll be in every chapter unless it's something like one of Kyoya's flashbacks. Also Nile is a boy.**

**to everyone else: Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot :)**

* * *

**One of my OC's is going to make an appearance in this chapter. So here is her info:**

**Name:** Mikuru Amaya**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **15**  
Appearance: **Mikuru wears a black tank top with a short black skirt. On her feet she wears flat black shoes. Her eyes are a dark blue while her hair is a dark violet colour. The only jewellery she wears is a dragon pendant, on the middle of it is her birth stone which is a Ruby.  
**From:** Japan  
**Bey: **Dark Dracula  
**Bey Beast: **Vampire (Dracula)  
**Special Moves: **Fang Fury  
**Relatives: **Akira Amaya (Twins)

* * *

A young Kyoya stood in the center of the deserted street. Clutching a small brown scrap book. Standing before him, was a figure, wrapped In a long black cloak. Next to him, 2 deceased bodies. The figure came closer, drawing a knife from his back pocket. Kyoya wanted to run, but he didn't want to leave his parents, dead or not. Fear took over his body, as the masked man kept coming closer, pointing his knife in Kyoya's direction.

-x-

Kyoya awoke, shocked from the nightmare. Panting heavily, and sweat dripping down his face.

"Again?" He heard a voice say from beside him, straight away he knew who it was.

"Yea…" He looked over at his friend, Nile who was.

"You really need to get those nightmares under control."

"You don't think I know that…" Kyoya sat up in his bed, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

Kyoya kicked the covers off of him and stomped down the stairs. He sat down on the cream couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

Kyoya couldn't stop thinking about his last dream. What were his dreams trying to tell him? That's what confused Kyoya the most.

"Kyoya, please just come back to bed. It's only 3:30."

"No. I want to stay down here and watch TV."

"You don't like TV! Just come back to bed or I'll make you!"

"And how will you do that?"

"See this?" Nile held up a newly repaired Leone, "if you don't come to bed this second, then you can say bye bye to Leone."

"That's harsh… I taught you well."

Nile snickered, pointing to the stairs.

"Ok ok, I'm going."

As Kyoya walked up the stairs he was lost in thought, the question he was aking himself the most: how the hell did Nile get Leone in the first place. But more importantly: what are the nightmares trying to tell him?

His only option, was to see an old friend. She was into this kind of stuff so hopefully she'll be able to help him.

**Time skip to 7am**

Kyoya walked down the cracked path, hands in his pockets. His mind was all over the place, trying to find the answers to the question he'd been trying to answer for so long. All of a sudden, his body collided into another, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Hey watch where your - Mikuru?"

"Sorry, I guess my imagination got the better of me and I didn't see you." she looked down at the lion blader sprawled across the floor "Need a hand?" She offered her hand, which Kyoya gladly accepted.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was actually just about to head back home, you?"

"I was coming to see you."

"That's nice... Wait, what?"

"I was coming to see you. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, come back to my place. We can talk more privately there."

"Sounds good."

Kyoya trailed behind Mikuru as she lead the way to her home.

After 10 minutes of walking they had finally arrived at the small cottage. It wasn't' t huge, but it seemed big enough for both her and her sister to live in.

Mikuru grabbed what appeared to be a key from her pocket. She unlocked the door, and threw her jacket and bag onto the floor while Kyoya just stood at the front entrance, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon in then, I won't bite." Mikuru motioned for Kyoya to sit next to her.

Kyoya hesitantly sat down beside her, making sure not to make any eye contact.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"For the past few weeks I've been having some strange dreams."

"And how are they strange? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a recurring dream, actually, it's more of a nightmare. It's like they're trying to tell me something, but I don't know what."

"You came to the right place. Is there something in the dreams that stand out to you the most?"

"The dark figure, the one who - nevermind."

"What does this dark figure do exactly?"

Kyoya looked away, a tear formed in his eye as he thought back to the tragic moment. Snapping himself back to reality he wipped away the tear, "Lets just say, he took the most important people in my life away from me."

"You mean he..."

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I know the feeling. I lost my mother and father in a car accident about 2 years ago."

"Whatever, If you can't help me I'll go."

Kyoya stood up and walked outside, ignoring the teenage girl shouting his name. Why he thought she could help, he'd never know... But maybe he shouldn't of left the way he did. Afterall, she was trying to help him.

He'd finally stopped when he came to the small river near the B-Pit.

"What in the wrold is happening to me" He said, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face. "Pull yourself together Kyoya! What would your friends say if they were here."

"They'd say that their always here for you."

Kyoya spun around, "Jeez Nile, you pop up everywhere I go, are you stalking me or something?!" Kyoya's voice became laced with anger and despair. He'd never felt so weak in his life, he was usually the one telling people to grow up and act their age.

"No, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Benkei." Nile sat down beside Kyoya, watching him with kind eyes. "Did you find anything out about your nightmares, dreams, whatever you want to call them."

"Nope, Mikuru didn't really give me any information. Except from that, maybe the figure is the main part of my nightmares."

"Which he is, since he's the one that, well, you know."

"No no. I mean that maybe the dreams are trying to get me to focus on him more."

"Now we're getting somewhere with this. But what about the figure?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Pack your things, we're leaving in the morning."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had alot of things going on and my teachers are burrying me in homework. ****Also, sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense or seemed like it was rushed, I just felt like I should update something.**

**Please no constructive critisism, as much as I appreciate help I'm doing my best with this story (any mistakes will be corrected later).**

**If you want me to continue then review! I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews (guest reviews don't count, but they'll still be allowed).**


End file.
